Allein
by manteiga024
Summary: Mal sabia eu, que estava assinando meu contrato de volta pro inferno... (De acordo com o Google Tradutor, "allein" significa "sozinho" em alemão, rs)


_De uns tempos pra cá, eu comecei a ter tudo que um homem sempre quis: dinheiro, fama, mulheres..._

_Eu nunca havia me sentido tão sozinho como hoje._

Era pra ser só mais um dia comum, num ano comum. E eu era um homem comum voltando do seu trabalho comum para sua casa comum.

Mas aquele dia não começou como um dia comum. Eu havia brigado (mais uma vez) com meu irmão, na noite anterior. O motivo? Como sempre, eu tinha tomado umas e outras e havia procurado briga com uns caras aí. Eram uns 5, ou 6, não me lembro. Só sei que arrebentei a cara daqueles desgraçados, e me banhar no sangue deles me deu uma sensação de prazer que não sentia há muito, muuuuuito tempo. Como era de se esperar, chamaram a polícia pra mim. E mais uma vez meu irmão teve que ir à delegacia me buscar. Que coisa, não? Eu, que era um dos mais honrados santos de Atena, o supremo cavaleiro de Virgem, irmão do grande cavaleiro de Leão... Bah, que se danem Atena e suas virgens e seus leões. Não lembro do que o delegado falou, não lembro do que o meu irmão falou, só lembro que minha mão criou vida própria e socou a cara daquele desgraçado. Maldito. Miserável. Filho duma...

Ele revidou. Sorte que nós estávamos em casa, e ninguém viu nada. Eu já estava virando cliente da delegacia, graças às bebidas e as brigas na rua. Só me lembro de ter acordado no dia seguinte, com as mãos machucadas e a cara inchada. Tomei um banho, e lembro-me de ter pensado duas coisas quando me olhei no espelho: preciso fazer a barba e preciso tomar uma dose. Devo ter tomado meio litro de uísque num gole. Coloquei o uniforme, calcei a botina e fui para o tormento diário que chamam de "emprego".

Soldador, eu sou. "Trabalho de macho", foi o que o meu irmão disse. Mas que grande futuro eu tenho pela frente... Ficar o dia inteiro num inferno vestindo uma roupa fedorenta que deveria me proteger dos respingos do metal derretido, mas que me lembra muito mais uma peneira.

Ao fim de mais um dia naquele inferno, meu chefe veio com um sorrisinho cínico, e me disse, na maior cara de pau: "Não precisamos mais de seus serviços, Shun. Muito obrigado e boa sorte.".

Engoli em seco, e pedi forças à todos os deuses existentes para não derreter a cara daquele desgraçado no maçarico. Pena que os deuses não me deram a força suficiente...

Saí da oficina daquele infeliz de alma lavada. Ninguém viu, eu sempre era o último a sair e o primeiro a entrar. Um funcionário exemplar.

Parada no bar. Mais uísque, um cigarro... E quem eu vejo entrar no mesmo bar em que eu estava? O casalzinho top do momento: Seiya Ogawara e Saori Kido. Seiya veio com sua alegria habitual me cumprimentar, enquanto que Saori foi um pouco mais contida.

Ele me contou a graaaande novidade, que todos já sabiam: Saori estava prenha (grávida, rs), e adivinhem quem era o pai?

"Eu." Foi o que eu disse. Saori quase teve um ataque, Seiya não sabia o que dizer. Parece que as minhas noitadas com Atena tiveram consequências que serão para toda a vida...

Saí do bar. Estava na hora de resolver um último problema na minha vida, antes de ir embora dela. Ele se chamava Ikki.

Ele já estava em casa, como se estivesse me esperando. Veio me pedir desculpas, como ele sempre faz depois que nós brigamos... Ele me abraçou. Eu não disse nada. Ele se afastou, e percebeu a frieza no meu olhar. Mas ele não pode perceber o chute no seu pescoço que, se não o tiver matado, com certeza o deixou tetraplégico.

Em meia hora, já tinha arrumado todas as minhas coisas para partir. Algumas roupas e umas garrafas de uísque. Era todo o que eu precisava.

Já estava na porta de casa, quando um carro preto virou a esquina, e veio em minha direção. Parou na minha frente. Uma mulher abriu a porta, desceu, e me deu um beijo, beijo que deixava claro que ela já tinha ideias sobre o que fazer mais tarde...

Hora de entrar no carro e partir. Deixar os mortos para trás. Logo alguém iria perceber o cadáver do meu ex-chefe, e com certeza eu serei o principal suspeito. Quando vierem me procurar, acharão meu irmão. E aí terão certeza de que fui eu. Saori terá que viver com o filho de um assassino, e Seiya viverá sempre como um corno reprimido. Mas eu estarei bem longe... Talvez fique algum tempinho na propriedade dos Heinstein.

"_E então Shun, como você se saiu?"_

"_Fiz tudo como você me disse, Pandora, meu amor."_

_Mal sabia eu, que estava assinando meu contrato de volta pro inferno..._


End file.
